


Prickly

by TiffanyF



Category: Fuuma no Kojirou, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a secret santa exchange a few years ago. Prompt was Fuji giving Kirikaze a cactus with the focus on both the characters as played by Furukawa Yuuta. Don't own anything here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prickly

The number of schools that had fallen under the influence of the Yasha clan was remarkable, and Kirikaze hadn’t realized the enormity of his task before he set out from the hidden mannor where the Fuuma were resting. He moved from school to school, silently; sometimes watching, sometimes talking with students, getting not only a feel for how deeply entrenched the Yasha were, but how many side members they had recruited to their cause. How many once innocent students had been corrupted by the dark ninja to their cause.

He was sitting in a tree outside Seigaku junior high watching when he realized that he had been spotted. Kirikaze was impressed because when he wanted to hide, he hid and no one could see him. And, as he studied the boy - at least he thought it was a boy - staring up at him, he wondered if he really had been seen. The boy had his eyes closed. He leaned back against the tree trunk and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t about to make the first move.

“Saa, you’ve been watching us for over a day now,” the boy below him said. “Why don’t you come down and talk with us?”

Kirikaze glanced down and went back to watching the students. It didn’t seem like there were too many Yasha around the area, but he wanted to make sure before he returned to the manner to report to Ryoma.

“Sou ka,” the boy said. He set something on the ground and moved back. Kirikaze watched in amusement as the boy took a running start and leapt up to grab the limb he was sitting on. His amusement lasted until he hit the ground. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said brushing off his shirt and picking up his sword.

“You’re right, I didn’t,” the boy said. “Now, why have you been watching us?” His eyes slit open and Kirikaze could see they were a dark color, but couldn’t place it any closer.

Kirikaze turned his back and started to walk away without another word. It was too much trouble to stand around and talk with a strange boy who didn’t know anything about the war when he could be scouting out other Yasha schools. But he froze when a lean hand grabbed his arm. “Let me go.”

“So you can talk,” the boy smiled. “Maa, I don’t think you mean us any harm, so I’ll let you go this time. But I don’t want to see you back here again.” He held out what he’d been carrying. “This is you.”

Without really thinking about it, Kirikaze took the small potted cactus and stared at it in confusion. He tilted his head to the side and studied it. “Me?”

“You,” the boy said. “Keep it healthy, or I’ll know and you’ll be in trouble.” He raised a hand in farewell and walked off.

Kirikaze watched him go, wondering how he managed to walk without opening his eyes, not to mention running into the other students, walls, fence and anything else that could get into his way. Then, with a sigh, he turned and left to head back to the mannor.

“What’s that you have, Kirikaze?” Ryoma asked when he found the younger shinobi studying a cactus on the porch.

“A student at one of the schools gave it to me, Ryoma,” Kirikaze replied. “He said it was me.” 

“He’s right. You’re prickly most of the time, but you have a soft heart,” Ryoma said. “He sounds like a smart kid.”

“He got the best of me,” Kirikaze admitted. “But there’s no Yasha influence in his school. They’re safe.”

“Good,” Ryoma said. “The fewer involved the better.”

Kirikaze nodded and went back to studying the small present. He didn’t know how to take care of the plant, what he was supposed to do, but he thought he’d probably better figure it out fast. For some reason, he really did believe that the mystery boy would be able to not only know if the cactus was hurt, but track him down and hurt him. With a small smile, he picked up the pot and took it into his room. He’d go to the library the next day and find out what he needed to do. 

 

Across town, Fuji Shusuke nodded to himself. Everyone needed a friend and someone to care for. It was just a shame that fewer people seemed to appreciate the magic that was a cactus.


End file.
